Physical Examination Day at Kaijo High
by latterdayotaku
Summary: A fun story about Kasamatsu and his constant stress levels.


"Well, it's only a routine school physical, and you're quite a young man, so I can't see this becoming a serious problem in the near future, but we want to flag potential health issues now before they turn into more serious health problems later." The beautiful doctor said as she turned to face the pale third-year captain of the Kaijo basketball team.

"Ha ha. Don't worry, o-jousan." Coach Takeuchi said giving his trusted captain a hearty slap on the back. "Our captain is strong."

"It's 'sensei,' Takeuchi-kantoku." The doctor corrected tersely. "Well, Kasamatsu-kun is exhibiting a slightly elevated blood pressure."

She turned back towards the high schooler. "Are there any major sources of stress in your life right now that might be causing this?" She asked.

The surly point guard swallowed before replying, "well…um…I'm the oldest in my family and they're expecting a lot from me." He began, raising his finger to scratch his cheek, forgetting for a moment that he was still hooked up to the electrocardiogram machine.

"Oops. Um…." Kasamatsu blushed. He wasn't particularly fond of medical exams to begin with, and having one done by a rather *ahem* well-endowed doctor was not doing good things for his nerves.

He took a deep breath before continuing. "I've always lived in Kanagawa, but my parents think I'll have more opportunities in Tokyo, and with one thing or another I'm not sure I'll be able to keep playing basket-"

Before Kasamatsu could finish his sentence, the three occupants of the exam room heard a hushed. "_Oh sh-_" Soon followed by:

_****SLAM**CRASH**RIIIIPPPP**TINKLE**BOUNCEBOUNCEBOUNCE*****_

The door to the exam room, which had been left slightly ajar slammed open as four overgrown teenagers stumbled into the room, knocked over a chair, and snagged the privacy curtain, causing the light fabric to partially rip and partially come off its ceiling tracks. Within half a second, the exam room had gone from doctor's office to disaster zone.

The first head to pop up belonged to Kaijo's level-headed center. "I'm terribly sorry Captain, Kantoku, Sensei…we were just…"

Before Kobori could finish his sentence, a pair of eyebrows loomed large before Kasamatsu's view.

"CAPTAIN! DON'T WO(R)(R)Y! WE WI(L)(L) DO WHATEVE(R) IT TAKES TO HE(L)P YOU (R)EBOUND FROM THIS!"†

Kasamatsu's hand shot out to grab the noisy Hayakawa by the head, dislodging several of the ECG sensors. "What the hell are you guys doing here?!" He shouted.

"Such a beauty in a lab coat. It must be fate that we arrived here," purred the pseudo-suave Moriyama, who had somehow managed to end up at the top of the pile.

Kasamatsu's other hand, not currently occupied by Hayakawa's face, balled up into a fist to punch his flippant shooting guard on the top of his head.

"She's a doctor, show some respect!"

"SENPAISSU!" A pathetic whine sounded from the bottom of the pile, as a disheveled blonde mop somehow worked its way out of the tangle of boys, debris and fallen fabric. The face that soon followed would have been startlingly attractive had tears not been streaming down it.

"Is it true that you won't be able to play basketball?" Kise continued. "Say it isn't so-ssu!"

"Ah mou! GET OUT, ALL OF YOU!" Kasamatsu roared, tearing off the rest of the sensors that tethered him to the ECG machine. Soon, Kaijo's point guard had picked up two of the boys by the backs of their uniform jackets and was kicking the teary-eyed blonde into the hallway outside the exam room. Given the state of the room, all possibilities of continuing the examination were clearly impossible.

Watching his starters' retreating backs, Coach Takeuchi sighed, before turning an apologetic face towards the doctor. "Well, uh, if you're talking about possible stressors in Kasamatsu's life…"

Glancing at the ECG, the doctor smiled faintly. "I wonder about that.." The machine had continued measuring the young man's vital signs through the entire episode before he had impulsively removed the sensors.

From the time the Kaijo regulars had made their boisterous entrance to their equally disordered exit, Kasamatsu's blood pressure had dropped to "normal."

_† Note: Hayakawa has a hilarious speech impediment where he switches the pronunciation of L and R, I've replicated this here with parentheses._


End file.
